Believer Queen Kinktober
by askandiwilllie
Summary: 31 days, 31 fics. Each chapter is a one-shot with a different kink. (tw: incest)
1. Deep-Throating

Vote tally:  
61.1% Deep-Throating  
22.2% Face-Sitting  
16.7% Inflation  
0% Masks

* * *

Regina laid crossways on the bed, her hands laced together over her stomach, fingers tensed.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Henry said, cupping her jaw from his position standing by her head.

"I know," she answered, giving him a quick, nervous smile. "I want to. I'm just…" She trailed off, but Henry didn't push her to continue, just leaned over to place an upside-down kiss on her lips.

A few kisses later, he straightened again and asked, "Ready?"

Regina nodded and squirmed upward so her head tilted back over the side of the bed, her lips parting automatically. It was strange to look at him from that angle, but as he stepped forward, the tip of his erection nudging her lips, she closed her eyes. She didn't need to see in order to suck his cock.

When she parted her lips further, Henry pressed in, moving slowly so she could get used to the feeling. As he reached the back of her throat, he felt her spasm slightly, and watched as her body tensed, hands moving to her sides and clutching the blanket beneath her. But she didn't raise her hand, the agreed-upon signal to stop.

So he continued. Sliding into her throat until her lips were around his base and his entire length of wrapped in the wet heat of her mouth. And he held there for a moment, until she twitched, then drew back, all the way out. Looking down at her again, he asked, "You okay?"

Opening her eyes, Regina looked up at him and smiled. "Yes," she said, her voice already slightly raspy from the intrusion into her throat. She realized she might not be able to speak at all once they were done, but it would be worth it. "Come here," she added, reaching up to hook her hands around the backs of his thighs and pull him closer again, mouth opening in invitation.

That was all the encouragement Henry needed, and he slid his cock into her mouth again, beginning a slow rhythm of deep thrusts and holding there until Regina's body tensed with the need for oxygen before pulling back into just her mouth, allowing her to breathe.

On one particular stroke, she swallowed around him, her throat spasming, and he hissed in a breath. "Oh fuck, that feels good," he groaned, reaching down and cupping her cheek. "Do that again."

She did, and if she could have smirked just then, she would have as he groaned again and jerked his hips in an effort to try to force himself deeper. Tilting her head further back to aid him, she felt him slide that tiny bit deeper. For a moment, she thought he was going to stay there, but just as her lungs started to ache, he pulled back and she inhaled through her nose.

From then on, she swallowed around him on every thrust, tightening her throat around the head of his cock and listening to his breathing growing increasingly ragged. His fingertips began to dig into her jaw, signalling that he was getting close, so she began to take deeper breaths when he pulled back, knowing that when he came, her air would be cut off for longer than usual.

"Gonna come," Henry finally grit out through clenched teeth, and when he stroked back into her throat, she brought one hand up to her neck, pressing down at the top of her throat and adding more pressure.

Henry came instantly, his cock completely buried in his mother's mouth and throat, shooting his release deep into her.

Her hand grabbing his wrist brought him abruptly back to the present and he pulled out of her mouth completely. Regina took a slow, deep breath and scooted back down on the bed so her head was no longer hanging over the edge. Swallowing and licking her lips, she finally smirked up at him. "Well?" she asked, her voice rough, but not as raspy as she had expected it to be.

"That was _amazing_ ," Henry enthused, sitting on the bed next to her and looking down at his dick, shiny and wet with her saliva.

Huffing a laugh through her nose, she parted her legs and pointed down, replying, "Now it's your turn."

Grinning, Henry crawled between her thighs, looking up at her and proclaiming, "With pleasure," before diving in, ready to eat her to a screaming orgasm - one way or the other, she wouldn't be able to talk the next day.


	2. Ass Worship

Vote tally:

50% Ass Worship  
22.2% Begging  
11.1% Medical play  
11.1% Watersports  
5.6% None of the Above

* * *

Henry hadn't actually intended to derail the afternoon with sex. But when Regina had bent over her desk, shuffling through paperwork, her ass her looked so amazing that he couldn't help himself. He'd moved silently into the study, gripping the hem of her dress and pulling it up before she'd even realized he was in the room. She had gasped and laughed slightly before saying his name scoldingly.

It didn't phase him at all, he simply palmed the curves of her ass and groaned, "You're so hot," into her ear. She'd shuddered against him, and let him continue without further protest.

That was how it had started, and now he was on his knees behind her, his hands on her hips while he nuzzled along the lower edge of her ass, right in the curve where it met her thigh. He could smell her arousal, and if he had looked, he would see her knuckles were white where she gripped the edge of the desk.

He didn't look, though, too focused on stringing little nibbling kisses along the bottom curve of her ass. At the inner edge, just next to the thong he hadn't bothered to pull off, he bit more firmly and moved his jaw to roll the flesh between his teeth,

Regina sucked in a sharp breath at the pain, but pushed her hips back against his face, letting him know that it wasn't unwelcome. So he repeated the move on the other side, leaving a pair of matching red marks.

"Mine," he declared and slid his hands so he could press his thumbs over the marks, pushing hard enough that she had to brace herself on the desk and push back against him to keep from being shoved forward. She moaned, and Henry finally reached up to pull her thong down, ignoring it again once it was discarded around her ankles.

Using his hands splayed across her ass, he parted her, revealing the tight entrance and below that, her already glistening folds.

"Henry," Regina groaned, bending further forward over the desk and rocking back into his hands.

"You have," Henry murmured, kissing a trail to the top of her ass crack, " _the_ most beautiful backside I've ever seen." Sticking his tongue out, he dipped down between the firm globes, licking down to just above the tight hole.

When he pulled back instead of going further, Regina let out a whine that sounded half desperate and half annoyed. Henry just chuckled, squeezing and massaging her ass with his hands, then slipping one between her thighs, fingers gliding through the arousal dripping from her sex.

She said his name again then, breathily, and shifted her feet further apart.

Henry was tempted to pull his hand away, to keep teasing her, but his own desire was too strong. As he rolled his fingers over her clit, he licked up her ass again, then back down, this time not stopping when he came to the tight rosebud of her ass. He licked over it with the flat of his tongue, then prodded at it, the muscle relaxing slightly under his tender assault.

As he worked, she relaxed further, and when he pushed forward, sliding his tongue into her ass as far as he could reach, she arched back into him and let out a keening moan, the sound alone nearly making him come in his pants.

Then he began to work in earnest, rubbing her clit with his fingers and eating her ass with enough enthusiasm that he could've been mistaken for a starving man. Her muscles relaxed further with his attentions, and if he'd been willing to take his mouth off her, he would've fingerfucked her. As it was, he wanted to enjoy her ass in the most visceral way possible.

She got wetter and wetter under his touch, her moans coming louder and faster, until finally she cried out, tensing and pushing hard into his touch. He felt her clit pulsing against his fingertips and her ass clenched around his tongue before she finally relaxed, leaning bonelessly across her desk.

Henry pulled away from her then, breathing deeply and nuzzling the smooth curve of her backside. "I love your ass," he murmured with a smile.

"I've… gotten that… impression," Regina replied through panted breaths. She lifted her head again, looking over her shoulder at him on his knees behind her. "Are you planning on doing anything with that before you release into your jeans?"

"Did you have anything in mind?" Henry asked, raising his eyebrows. Despite the orgasm that still clearly had her weak-kneed, she was looking at him like she wanted more.

Smirking, she replied, "Well you stretched my ass so nicely and got me so wet, it seems a shame to waste it."

Henry immediately began to pull his jeans open, shoving them and his boxers down. When he was naked from the waist down, he pointed out, "I don't have lube."

"I don't think we'll need it," Regina chuckled. "Sit back."

He did as directed, sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him, leaning back on his hands. Regina stepped back and knelt on either side of his hips, and he brought one hand to his dick, holding it up as she sat back.

They both hissed a breath as she slowly sank onto him, the stretch tighter than usual as she had only been prepared with his tongue, not his fingers. The lack of lube didn't bother either of them, Henry's tongue having done a good job of slicking her, and if he didn't know better, he would've thought he'd done it on purpose, instead of just being _that_ enthusiastic about eating her ass.

Regina began to move over him, moaning at the friction and bringing one hand down to rub her clit. Henry certainly wasn't going to last long, and if she waited too long to come a second time, she would lose her momentum.

"Fuck," Henry groaned, leaning further back so he could watch his cock disappearing into her ass as she thrust herself on him. The fact that he was fucking her ass while she was still fully dressed, right down to her high heels, turned him on even more, and he braced his feet so he could thrust up into her as she rocked down on him.

It didn't take long before he was warning her that he was close, and she doubled her efforts on her clit, rubbing hard and fast and grinding down on him. She tightened around him, pushing him over the edge, and the sensation of his release filling her tipped her over as well, her back arching deeply so her head rested on his shoulder as she shuddered against him.

" _Fuck_ ," Henry said again, vehemently, as he wrapped one arm around her waist, her silk shirt smooth against his palm. "That was…"

"Mmm," Regina hummed in agreement, smiling. "Yes, it was."

Turning his head to kiss her cheek, Henry chuckled, "Remind me to worship your ass more often."

Regina laughed as well. "You won't hear any complaints from me." She shifted her hips, not enough to pull off of him, but rocking against his lap a little. "In fact, I wouldn't complain if you wanted to continue doing so right now."

"You _are_ horny today, aren't you? I like it." Henry pushed up against her, wondering if he could get hard again without having to pull out and feeling his cock twitch in interest at the challenge.

Yes, Henry hadn't _intended_ to derail the afternoon with sex. But once he had, he wasn't particularly inclined to get it back on track again, either.


	3. Sensory Deprivation

Vote tally:  
61.1% Edgeplay  
27.8% Sensory Deprivation  
11.1% None of the Above  
0% Temperature Play  
0% Knife Play

I chose sensory deprivation because I'm not cool with writing edgeplay (also I think some people might have thought it meant edging, which is different)

* * *

Regina didn't know how long she had been waiting. There was nothing to aid her in telling the time, so she didn't know if it had been five minutes or five hours. She didn't even know for sure if Henry was still in the room.

Tied to the bed, arms and legs outstretched, with a blindfold over her eyes and earplugs in her ears, she had no way to know how long she had lain there. And since they were in Henry's room, the twins-sized bed would allow him to touch her without having to put his weight on the mattress, giving her no warning.

So she waited. And waited. And just as she was opening her mouth to call Henry's name, something brushed over her nipple. Just a hint of a touch, feather-light, but it felt like a zing of electricity arcing through her, and she gasped.

Regina could well imagine Henry's smirk at her reaction to such a small touch, but nothing perceptible changed in the room, so she didn't know if he was going to continue making her wait or touch her again. It wasn't long before his fingers grazed over her again, a little more firmly, down the center of her chest, and the touch sent tingles racing over her skin.

The touches came faster then as he brushed his fingers over her in random places. Sometimes he touched her breasts, sometimes her arms, her stomach, the backs of her knees, her ankles… there was no discernible pattern, and she could never anticipate where the next caress was going to be. The unpredictable nature only turned her on more, and by the time one finger grazed her sex, she was slick with arousal.

She couldn't hear the way she cried out when Henry slid two fingers into her without warning, but the vibration in her throat let her know that it must have been loud.

After being worked up so slowly with teasing touches, being suddenly fucked sent her over the edge much faster than she thought possible, and he didn't even slow down as she tightened around his fingers. Time, already a nebulous concept, fell away even further as Henry brought her to peak after peak, until she was caught in one continuous orgasm that robbed her of her ability to think.

Finally, although Henry didn't stop, it ebbed enough for her to breathe and gasp out her safeword, unable to handle more without losing her mind.

Henry withdrew immediately, leaving her empty and throbbing. Gently, he pulled out the earplugs and removed the blindfold, and as she reacquainted herself with the sights and sounds of the world, he untied her, then side onto the bed, holding her quivering body close. "Okay?" he asked in a whisper, the sound loud after such a long silence.

The only answer Regina could summon was a whimper, but she nuzzled weakly into him, exhausted but happy.

A silent chuckle rumbled in Henry's chest, and he kissed her temple, smoothing her hair back. "Sleep," he suggested, but she was already halfway gone, and barely felt the second kiss.

* * *

Sorry for this taking so long, I got the flu =/ Hopefully I'll get back on track quickly, but judging by how long it takes me to write sometimes, don't expect a chapter every day. I'll be happy to be done by Christmas lol


End file.
